This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, the present invention in embodiments thereof is directed to multi-layered photoconductive imaging members comprised of an optional substrate, a photogenerating layer, and as a top layer a composite charge transport layer, an optional hole blocking, or undercoat layer (UCL), wherein the composite charge transport layer contains a polymer binder and metal oxide particles, such as aluminum oxide particles and optionally polytetrafluoroethylene particles (PTFE), and wherein the metal oxide particles are attached via their surfaces with a silane or a siloxane. The multi-layered photoconductive imaging members may further contain a second charge transport layer situated between the charge generating layer and the top first charge transport layer, and wherein the second charge transport layer comprises charge transport molecules and a binder polymer. The component particles in the outmost top first composite charge transport in embodiments are of a nanoparticle size of, for example, from about 1 to about 500, and more specifically, from about 1 to about 250 nanometers in diameter. These nano-size particles provide a photosensitive member with a transparent, smooth, and less friction-prone surface. In addition, the nano-size particles can provide in embodiment a photosensitive member with extended life, and reduced marring, scratching, abrasion and wearing of the surface. Further, the photoreceptor, in embodiments, has reduced or substantially no deletions. Moreover, the photoreceptor provides surface-modified alumina particles fillers with excellent dispersion characteristics in polymer binders.
Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging, and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present invention. More specifically, the photoconductive imaging members of the present invention can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein charged latent images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 475 to about 950 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this invention are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.